What should I do?
by Hayari Uchiha
Summary: Apa yang harus aku lakukan? semua.. semuanya sudah aku lakukan untuk mu. Tapi apa? kau tetap tak mempercayaiku kan? Tenang saja, aku takkan menyerah untuk merebut kembali kepercayaan mu padaku. Aku juga akan berusaha supaya kau kembali melihatku, Sebagai teman/sahabat/kekasih? bukan sebagai musuh.
1. Chapter 1

Selamat membaca FFn yang abal ini _

Jangan salahkan imajinasi ku yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin FF crime -_-

Padahal FF yang satunya aja belon kelar, yaelah *nepuk jidat reader XD

_**Naruto** by **Masashi** **Khisimoto**_

_**What should I do? **by** Hayari Uchiha**_

* * *

_What should I do?_

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, waspada. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah _revolver_ yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Nafasnya tersengal, keringat mengucur dari keningnya, bajunya sedikit robek dengan darah yang sudah agak kering tertempel disana.

"Sial!". Dia terus mengumpat. Rasa perih dari luka di bahunya membuat dia mau tidak mau harus terus meringis. Ya, luka itu didapat dari pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terus mendekat. Dia semakin waspada dan memicingkan penglihatannya, rasa perih pada lukanya sedikit dia abaikan. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana jika langkah kaki itu adalah musuh?.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan..

"Astaga Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi?!".

Ah ternyata itu rekan kerjanya.

"Kaki tangan Akatsuki ada disini. Aaargh…" Sasuke kembali mengerang akibat lukanya, bahunya kembali mengeluarkan darah akibat cengkramannya sendiri.

"Tahanlah dulu, berikan penjelasan mu di markas. Kita keluar dari sini dulu." Gadis bersurai pirang yang notabene adalah rekan kerjanya memapah Sasuke keluar dari gedung tempat pertemuan sebuah kelompok besar, gembong _criminal_ lebih tepatnya.

Mereka keluar dari gedung itu dengan selamat, ya itu semua karena seluruh _system_ keamanan di gedung itu telah dilumpuhkan.

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju markas besar tempat mereka bekerja. _**International Investigation of Federal America.**_

Ya, tempat dimana orang-orang pilihan dari seluruh dunia yang bergabung untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus _international_ di bawah pimpinan Amerika.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?" Tanya Ino, nama gadis yang membantu Sasuke dan sekaligus rekan kerja sesama anggota IIFA.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Tangannya masih memegangi bahunya yang terluka, pandangannya menelusuri isi mobil yang dia tumpangi. Mobil ini bisa dibilang cukup mewah, terdapat beberapa monitor pada setiap jok mobilnya, kaca mobilnya pun memiliki sensor dan mampu menyimpan informasi bahkan mampu menunjukkan peta sekaligus rute perjalanan.

"Mencari dia?" Tanya Ino, sekarang dia berusaha mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mendapat informasi kalau dia yang menjadi rekanku dalam misi ini." Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada sekarang, badannya yang sempurna sedikit tertutupi oleh beberapa luka sayat dan tembak. Rompi anti peluru yang dia gunakan hanya berguna sedikit.

Ino masih tetap mengobati Sasuke, dengan cekatan dia membalut bahu dan perut Sasuke dengan kain kasa. "Dia berangkat ke Jepang dua jam setelah kau berangkat menjalankan misi. Dia mendapat misi baru dan ditugaskan untuk pergi ke sana. Salah satu agen kita yang sedang melakukan misi di Jepang tertangkap musuh."

"Misi penyelamatan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Sendirian?"

Ino mengernyit, tampak tak mengerti.

"Dia berangkat sendirian?

Ino tersenyum, "Kau mengkhawatirkannya? Dia berangkat bersama Neji dari divisi _computer_ dan Shikamaru dari divisi strategi."

_Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu, entah pikirannya sedang berada dimana sekarang. Kau mengkhawatirkannya eh?_

* * *

"Sial, bagaimana sih dia bisa tertangkap? Si ceroboh itu, merepotkan saja." Laki-laki nanas busuk itu tak henti-hentinya mengomel, dan tak henti-henti pula dia terus menguap.

"Hhhh.. sudahlah Shikamaru, kau kan tau sendiri kalau Naruto memang ceroboh. Daripada kau terus marah-marah tidak jelas lebih baik kau cepat pikirkan bagaimana membebaskan Naruto dan misi kita cepat selesai." Kata gadis dengan surai merah muda.

"Oke baiklah.., Neji kau retas seluruh system keamanan di gedung tempat Naruto disekap, Sakura lumpuhkan beberapa penjaga untuk sedikit mengalihkan perhatian, biar nanti aku yang akan menyelamatkan si ceroboh itu. Paham?" Kata Shikamaru kepada kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Hm."

"Oke. Menurut informasi yang ku dapat penjagaan disana sangat ketat, dan mereka begitu _selektif_ saat menerima tamu. Bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa meretas _system_ keamanan disana?"

"Kau lupa Sakura? Neji kan mampu meretas _system_ apapun dalam jarak yang jauh sekalipun. Benarkan Neji?"

"Hm."

"Hehehe.. benar juga ya, mungkin karena aku sudah lama meninggalkan IIFA sampai-sampai aku lupa kemampuan masing-masing agen." Sakura tertunduk, jujur dia enggan mengatakan ini karena baginya ini hanya akan mengingatkan pada masa lalu saja.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, oh ya besok kita sudah mulai melakukan tugas kita. Sakura siapkan segala perlengkapan senjatamu, kita butuh sedikit menunggu sampai Neji melakukan tugasnya."

"Baiklah."

"Oke, karena ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu diskusi ini. Kita butuh tenaga lebih untuk besok."

"Oyasumi Shikamaru, Neji."

"Oyasumi." Kata kedua lelaki itu bersamaan.

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan kedua rekan kerjanya, menuju kamar _apartement_ yang disewa mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain…

* * *

"APA KAU GILA? Dimana otak jeniusmu itu Uchiha? Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Wanita paruh baya ini menggeram prustasi. Kesabarannya hampir habis menghadapi salah satu anak buah kesayangannya. "Itu hanya misi kecil, misi penyelamatan! Profesional lah sedikit, jangan karena Sakura kau sampai melalaikan misi besar!" Wanita ini sudah benar-benar geram sekarang.

"Aku hanya belum bisa mempercayai Sakura, bagaimana kalau dia berkhianat lagi? Apalagi sekarang dia berada di Jepang, akan sangat mudah untuk orang-orang itu menemukan Sakura." Sasuke tetap tenang, meski bosnya ini sedang memarahinya tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan seperti itu, lagipula itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Oh Tuhan bagaimana kau masih belum mempercayainya setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuk kita, untuk menebus pengkhianatannya? Dan aku yakin kau belum lupa kalau sebenarnya Sakura tidak berkhianat, keadaan yang membuatnya melakukan itu!" Tsunade nama wanita itu, dia sudah memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya beberapa kali hingga memerah.

"Kau mengatakan itu bukan karena dia adalah murid kesayangan mu kan?" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Astaga Sasuke, tega sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Bahkan rupanya kau sudah _amnesia_ atas apa yang Sakura sudah korbankan untuk kau bocah sialan."

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa lupa kalau setiap malam kejadian itu selalu mampir pada tidurnya? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa isak tangis yang Sakura beri untuknya? Oh tapi sungguh Sasuke enggan mengingat semua itu, karena baginya itu hanya akan menambah rasa perih yang sudah lama berusaha dia obati.

* * *

Malam sudah sangat larut, namun sepertinya matanya enggan terpejam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun dari iris emerald itu jatuh setitik bulir bening. Raganya mungkin memang sedang berada disini, namun entah pikirannya sedang berada dimana. Sesekali isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak. Bulir itu terus mengalir sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya membasahi pipi mulusnya, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghapusnya.

"Sasuke."

_**Menunggu review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi balik lageeee.. hihihi XD

Gimana sama chapter satu? belum kerasa ya crime nya (?)

nunduuuk dalem-dalem -_-

Oke deh cekidoot :P

_**Naruto** by **Masashi** **Khisimoto**_

**_What should I do?_** _by_ **_Hayari Uchiha_**

* * *

_What should I do?_

"_Tidak Sasuke, ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud.."_

"_CUKUP! Kau pengkhianat!"_

"_Tidak Sasuke, kau tidak mengerti.. Aku.."_

"_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

"_.."_

"_Tidak akan pernah!"_

"SASUKE!".

Suara _alarm_ bagai penolong bagi Sakura, sebab karena _alarm_nya lah ia bisa terbebas dari mimpi yang selalu setia menemani tidurnya.

"Sudah pagi rupanya." Sakura menggeliat, selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dia singkirkan hingga sebatas paha, rambut _pink_nya lepek, kening dan wajahnya penuh dengan peluh. Sakura melirik jam yang bertengger di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi dia bangun menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Kau serius Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Nona Tsunade? Dia bisa marah." Ino nampak khawatir saat ini. Seharusnya dia dan Sasuke sudah berangkat untuk melanjutkan misi kemarin. Namun apa? Dia dibuat _shock_ oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia sudah tau, dan dia sudah setuju. Rock Lee yang akan menggantikan ku, semua data-data dan informasi mengenai gedung itu sudah aku berikan kepada Chouji. Kau hanya tinggal memindahkannya ke ponselmu." Saat ini Sasuke sedang bersiap, satu tas besar dan satu tas ransel tersampir di bahunya.

'_Sakura, seperti yang kau perkirakan. Sasuke, rupanya dia masih belum mempercayaimu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahannya.' _ Ino menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan markas.

.

Sakura sudah siap sekarang. Setelah menyantap sarapan yang telah disiapkan Shikamaru, dia langsung bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan senjata yang telah di pilihkan Tenten untuknya. Pistol Berreta 92 yang dulu menjadi favoritnya dia simpan baik-baik dibalik _blazer_ yang dia kenakan.

Sakura bisa dibilang cukup manis dengan penampilannya sekarang. Rambut _pink_ panjangnya dia ikat satu ke belakang, wajah ayunya dia bubuhi _make-up_ tipis. Dengan celana _jeans_ ketat dipadu _blazer_ _cream_ dan kaos ketat berwarna _pink_ sangat pas dipakai Sakura. Dia tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin besar di hadapannya, tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau perempuan ini adalah salah satu agen organisasi _international_. Setelah merasa semuanya siap dia keluar menemui kedua rekan kerjanya.

"Ah sial! Bagaimana mungkin." Neji nampak kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Namun rupanya sesuatu di layar laptopnya itu yang membuatnya kesal. _Kabar buruk eh?_

"Ada apa?" Sakura nampak bingung, dia mendekati Neji yang rupanya belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Sakura ikut melongok ke arah layar laptop Neji.

"Shikamaru harus tau."

Neji menoleh mendengar Sakura berbicara, dia mengangguk.

Shikamaru datang membawa secangkir kopi dan sebuah _revolver_ ditangannya. "Wah akrab sekali, ada apa?"

"Ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kita, mereka mencoba memanfaatkan frekuensi kita."

"Heh, sudah ku duga. Tenang saja, aku sudah mempunya rencana baru." Shikamaru nampak santai saja, tak ada sedikitpun raut terkejut di wajahnya.

'_Cepat sekali.'_ Batin Sakura.

* * *

_**Kyoto International Airport**_

Kaca mata hitam yang membingkai matanya dia lepas, _onyx_nya melirik kesana kemari. Dia menyunggingkan senyum yang teramat tipis. "Rupanya sudah banyak berubah". Katanya entah pada siapa.

* * *

"Akh kau gila, aku sungguh tidak nyaman dengan pakaian seperti ini!." Sakura menarik-narik ujung rok mininya, mencoba menutupi daerah pribadinya. Sakura sudah sangat seksi sekarang. Dengan rok mini yang berjarak satu jengkal di atas paha dan kaos tanpa lengan yang dia kenakan membuat dia terlihat seperti 'wanita nakal'. Rambutnya dia gelung ke atas, menampakkan lehernya yang putih jenjang.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa masuk ke gedung itu tanpa kecurigaan. Dengan begitu kita tak perlu repot-repot meretas _system_ keamanan di sana. Lagipula musuh sudah mengetahui keberadaan dan frekuensi kita, percuma jika kita tetap menjalankan rencana pertama. Bagaimana?"

Sakura diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Dia bingung, jujur saat ini dia tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dia kenakan. Tapi ini demi misinya, demi keprofesionalismeannya. '_Profesional _lah Sakura' kata sisi lain Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya merayu petugas di sana saja kan?"

"Yah hanya merayu petugas." Kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah aku akan membawa senjata kecil saja, ya minimal pisau lipat."

"Kau jangan membawa senjata apapun."

"APA KAU BILANG?! Jangan bercanda Shika, oh Tuhan bagaimana mungkin aku masuk markas mafia tanpa senjata? Kau gila!" Sakura nampak tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran rekan kerjanya ini.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau kan pandai bela diri. Untuk apa kau berlatih judo selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Astaga Shika, ku pikir kau pintar. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang perempuan yang pandai bela diri yang harus menghadapi ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang-orang bersenjata?"

"Aku mengharapkan perempuan itu menang." Shikamaru masih menanggapi dengan santai sanggahan dari Sakura.

"Cih di mimpimu saja!". Sakura semakin bingung sekarang. Jujur dia sangat tahu kemampuan Shikamaru yang sangat hebat menurutnya. Tapi keadaan sekarang sangat rumit. Bagaimana kalau dia tertangkap? Bagaimana kalau dia menggagalkan misi untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Bahkan Neji tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana?" Suara Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi saat aku terdesak kau harus cepat datang untuk menyelamatkanku!"

Shikamaru menyeringai "Pasti."

Neji ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. _Ah bahkan kau tadi tak berucap apapun Neji._

Sasuke sudah berada di depan sebuah _apartement_ mewah saat ini. Tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan nomor 72. Terdapat beberapa tombol di samping pintu berwarna _silver_ itu. Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol, mungkin _password_?

* * *

_"Selamat datang agen S25."_ Sasuke menyeringai mendengar suara itu.

Dia memasuki _apartement_ itu, senyum tipis lagi-lagi dia sunggingkan. "Agak berdebu."

_Apartement_ ini adalah semacam rumah dinasnya yang diberikan oleh dewan untuknya sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih bekerja di IIFA cabang Jepang. _Apartement_ ini sudah lama dia tinggalkan, pantas jika sudah berdebu atau mungkin sudah menjadi sarang hewan-hewan kecil?

Baru saja dia hendak sedikit bersih-bersih ada panggilan yang masuk pada ponsel canggihnya.

"Kau sudah sampai Jepang?" Tanya seorang perempuan di sebrang sana.

"Hn."

"Astaga kenapa kau tidak menelpon ku? Kau dimana? Aku kesana!"

"_Apartement_ ku."

"_Oke_, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya, tak ada ekspresi disana.

* * *

"Sakura, apa kau siap?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari rekan kerjanya melalui _headseat_ yang dia pasang.

"Hm." Sakura bergumam.

"Baiklah, tenangkan pikiran mu. Jangan terlihat gugup, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau masuk melalui pintu 3, disana petugasnya jauh lebih sedikit." Kata Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura dari kejauhan.

Sakura melangkah dengan agak sedikit gugup. Anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya dia selipkan di belakang telinganya, tanda bahwa dia sedang gugup.

'Tanpa rompi anti peluru, tanpa senjata apapun. Oke, aku yakin bisa. Semangat Sakura!' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Hhhhhh…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai menapak memasuki gedung tempat mafia yang menyekap Naruto.

Para penjaga disana menatap Sakura takjub, mereka menatap Sakura mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. 'GLEK' mereka menelan ludah melihat penampilan Sakura yang bisa dibilang cukup 'panas'.

Sakura nyengir melihat mereka, beruntung rasa gugup yang tadi mendera sekarang sedikit mulai bisa diatasi.

"Permisi." Kata Sakura sopan.

"E-eh iya? Ada apa Nona cantik?" kata salah satu penjaga berwajah sangar dengan tato menghiasi sebagian wajahnya.

"Um saya mau menemui teman saya di dalam. Boleh saya masuk?" Sakura mulai menggoda dengan suaranya.

"Boleh kami melihat identitas Nona?"

"Ah iya, dompet saya tertinggal di mobil. Bolehkan saya tetap masuk?" Sakura mencoba mendekati salah satu penjaga disana.

"Sayang sekali Nona, tapi tidak bisa."

Sakura cemberut. "Benarkah? Padahal jika diizinkan masuk, saya akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk menemani tuan-tuan." Sakura menarik salah satu dasi dari penjaga itu. "Ya sudah deh saya kembali besok saja." Sakura hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan gedung itu, namun…

"Ba-baiklah Nona, tapi tepati janji Nona ya untuk menemani kami. Bagaimana?"

"Pasti." Sakura tersenyum nakal, dia berjalan meninggalkan penjaga-penjaga itu.

"Jangan harap." Gumam Sakura.

"Kena kalian." Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja Sakura.

To Be Continued :P

* * *

_A/N : Makasih buat teman-teman yang udah bersedia ripiuuu.. hiks terharu :')_

_terutama makasih buat para senpai yang udah ngasih saran :D_

**Yamashita Emi** : hihihi.., kan ceritanya Ino make high hils jadi suaranya tuk..tuk.. gitu XD *Ngeles aje :P makasih yoo ripiuu nya :P

**Anisha Ryuzaki** : Penasaran? pantengin terus yaa.. hihihi.. makasih lho ripiiunya

**_Err Reviewnya kurasa? :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Haaaai I'm back :D setelah melewati UN yang menyeramkan akhirnya bisa publish juga. fiuuh ada yang menunggu kah? oke sepertinya tidak ada. baiklah..

Oke cekidoooot..!

**_Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto_**

**_What should I do? by Hayari Uchiha_**

* * *

_What should I do?_

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai." Seorang pria dengan rambut biru dongker berdiri di depan meja bundar di sebuah ruangan, memimpin ke empat rekan kerjanya.

Di ruangan mungil ini, -jika tidak mau dikatakan sempit-. Ada beberapa meja kecil dan satu buah meja bundar agak besar di tengah ruangan. Beberapa kertas dan dokumen bertumpuk di beberapa meja kecil itu. Ada banyak perangkat _computer_ juga disini, beberapa monitornya nampak menyala.

Ini adalah _basecamp_ salah satu tim yang dikepalai oleh Agen 25, Sasuke. Tim kecil ini terdiri dari tiga pria dan dua wanita. Mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda, untuk itulah tim ini dibentuk. Untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Tenten, apa semua senjata telah siap?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis bercepol dua, agen yang kirim langsung dari China.

"Sudah Pak. Semuanya telah saya pilihkan, jika ada yang tidak cocok tak usah sungkan untuk mengatakannya." Tenten melirik semua rekan kerjanya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hn, bagus. Sakura, berapa banyak informasi yang kita ketahui?" Katanya pada gadis berambut gulali yang duduk di samping Tenten.

"Cukup banyak, mulai dari _system_ keamanan disana hingga identitas dari seluruh orang yang ada disana tanpa terkecuali. Hanya saja ada sedikit kendala. Tenang saja hanya sedikit, aku dan Shino bisa mengatasinya."

"Apa itu?" Nada bicara Sasuke agak berat dari biasanya.

"Tenang saja, hanya sedi-"

"Cepat katakan! Apa kau ingin 'hanya sedikit' mu itu membunuh kita semua?" Suara Sasuke agak meninggi.

Sakura sedikit berjengit mendengar Sasuke yang berbicara seperti itu, terutama nada bicaranya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Err baiklah. Maaf. Itu mengenai _system_ keamanan disana, ada dua ratus lebih camera CCTV, pada pintu masuk dan pintu keluar terdapat beberapa penjaga bersenjata dan _metal_ _detector_." Sakura mengambil jeda. "Pada dinding gedungnya terdapat penyadap, lantainya tidak bisa mendapat tekanan beban berat, apalagi tiba-tiba. _Alarm_ disana akan otomatis berbunyi jika terdapat sedikit saja tekanan yang melampaui batas." Sakura menghela nafas. "Jadi intinya kita tidak bisa masuk melalu pintu masuk dan pintu keluar."

"Keamanan di atap bagaimana?"

"Kemanan disana cukup lengang, hanya dua orang penjaga yang berkeliling setiap dua jam sekali. Senjata yang digunakan pun hanya senjata biasa." Kini Shino yang menjawab.

"Hn, ada berapa lantai?"

"105 lantai. Jangan bilang kalau kita akan masuk melalui atap Sasuke?" Sakura mendelik.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

"Maaf tapi Sasuke ide mu ini tidak bisa kami terima. Itu sangat berbahaya." Kata salah seorang pria tambun, Chouji.

"Itu betul Sasuke, aku memang selalu mengakui kinerja mu dan ide-ide brilian mu. Tapi ide konyol mu kali ini, ya ampun aku tak habis pikir." Kata Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Tenanglah, kalian hanya tinggal mengikuti instruksiku." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Kecuali Sakura, sepertinya dia lebih tertarik mengikuti Sasuke ke arah balkon.

Di balkon Sasuke sedang berdiri membelakangi jendela, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tembok pembatas di hadapannya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" Kini Sakura sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya sejenak. Dia senderkan kepalanya pada pundak mungil gadis itu. Sakura agak sedikit kaget, tapi setelah itu tersenyum.

"Perasaanku tak enak." Kata Sasuke semakin menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau lihat? Kita memiliki agen-agen yang handal. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi ini." Sakura tersenyum, membelai _raven_ itu perlahan.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya hingga kini pandangannya sejajar dengan Sakura. Sakura masih tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Maaf tadi aku membentakmu." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, aku paham. Kau kan memiliki kepribadian ganda." Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke kemudian mencubit perut rata Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula. Sakura pun mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Selalu begini, Sasuke selalu berbeda jika sudah berada berdua dengan Sakura. Sisi manjanya akan keluar jika Sakura dekat dengannya.

"Kau bawa pistol apa untuk misi ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Berreta 92, seperti biasa."

"Hn, sebentar." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit, tak tau apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Tapi setelahnya Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Angin berhembus mengenai wajah ayu Sakura, membuat Sakura memejamkan mata merasakan hawa sejuk yang tiba-tiba saja menyapanya. Helai-helai merah mudanya berkibar mengikuti alunan angin yang membelai helaian merah mudanya. Badannya sedikit menegang, ketika dirasa ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya. Dia tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya.

Sasuke sudah kembali, namun tangannya tak lagi kosong. Ada sebuah bingkisan di tangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengernyit nampak tak paham.

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis sekali, dan memberikan bingkisan itu pada Sakura.

"Bukalah."

Sakura melihat-lihat terlebih dulu. Dia berusaha mengingat peristiwa penting yang jatuh pada hari ini. Namun nihil, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

Dia kembali menatap Sasuke, seringai itu masih saja menetap di wajah tampannya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka bingkisan itu. Matanya membelalak, antara senang dan tidak mengerti.

Sebuah pistol cantik tergeletak di dalam bingkisan itu. Dia tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Sangat tidak romantis." Sakura meninju kecil bahu Sasuke.

"HS 2000 adalah sebuah pistol semi otomatis berbahan kerangka _polymer_. Pistol ini merupakan standar militer Croasia dan sangat popular dikalangan lembaga penegak hukum Amerika. Bagaimana? Sudah jelas?" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas nya.

"HS 2000. Apa 'H' untuk Haruno dan 'S' untuk Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau bercanda. Itu hanya kebetulan saja."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan mengamankan pistol pemberian Sasuke.

"Besok pakai yang itu. Aku bosan dengan Berreta mu itu."

"Hey, Berreta itu keren tau. Masuk dalam 10 pistol terbaik." Sakura cemberut.

"Lalu kau pikir HS 2000 tak masuk daftar itu?" Sasuke menghela. "Hhhh.. kau harus banyak belajar pada Tenten.

Sasuke masuk meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cemberut.

* * *

"Oke. Ketika aku bilang turun, turunkan talinya. Dan sebaliknya saat ku bilang naik, naikkan talinya. Berapa lama waktu yang aku punya?" Kini mereka kembali melakukan diskusi dan akan segera mengeksekusi misi hari ini juga.

"Kita memiliki waktu 12 menit untuk menaik turunkan tali. Pentilasi di atap itu akan otomatis tertutup saat hari mulai gelap karena pentilasi tersebut memanfaatkan _system_ tenaga surya." Jelas Shino.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, Chouji sebisa mungkin kau alihkan perhatian saat kami mulai menuruni tali. Tak perlu melukai petugas disana, cukup mengalihkan perhatian. Buat mereka menjauh dari atap. Mengerti?"

Chouji mengangguk, mengerti akan penjelasan dari Sasuke.

Kini mereka tengah mengemasi barang bawaan masing-masing. Mulai dari Tenten yang sibuk dengan senjata-senjatanya, Shino yang tas nya dipenuhi laptop berbagai ukuran, Chouji yang sibuk dengan makanannya? Beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dan beberapa kaleng minuman berkarbonasi. Baginya makanan sangat penting untuk mengatur konsentrasi. Ya, disini Chouji bertugas mengemudikan _helicopter_ untuk membawa teman-temannya masuk kedalam gedung itu. Dan Sakura yang tengah mengamankan barang-barangnya pada tas berukuran sedang, tapi bahunya sedikit menegang saat pistol HS 2000 pemberian Sasuke lolos dari tangannya. Meluncur jatuh ke lantai.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak?' Sakura menggeleng. Mencoba menepis perasaan tak enak yang tiba-tiba menyusup kedalam hatinya. 'Ini hanya perasaanku saja. Ya, hanya perasaan. Bukan apa-apa.' Sakura tersenyum. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan misi besar akan segera dimulai!

To be Continued...

**Bacotan Author** = Curhat dulu bentaran yak., para reader sekalian (entah itu reviewer ataupun silent reader) doakan aku ya supaya bisa masuk Univ yang aku inginkan.. aamiin :D , Mohon Doanya.. Arigatou :*

_**Review? Minat? :D**_


End file.
